He's A What Now?
by Singing.Writing.Luv
Summary: Austin is a vampire and gets jealous of Ally's new boyfriend. The Moons are next on Sam's list for hunting. Will his friends find out Sam's plan and stop him before it's too late? Supernatural multi-chap for Halloween.
1. Chapter 1

**It's Halloween, so I figured a supernatural story would satisfy all your Halloween needs!**

**Mind messages:******_italics_

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY OCS AND THE PLOT! CHARACTERS ARE USED FOR THE ADVANCEMENT OF THE PLOT!_**

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

"Hey, guys! Meet my new boyfriend, Sam," Ally said, walking into Sonic Boom. I could _feel _my eyes turning red underneath my color contacts.

I'm sorry. Maybe I should explain that sentence better.

I am a seventeen-year-old vampire. I wasn't bitten. The Moon family has been vampires since the beginning of time. Which means my parents and I were born into it. Eyes aren't supposed to change color until a vampire is eighteen, but a tragedy such as a mortal friend dying can mature a vampire faster. However, there are problems with vampires maturing too early. But I'll get into that later.

"Hi!" Trish said.

"Hello," I said, "looks like someone needs their blood sucked tonight," I muttered.

_AUSTIN! SHUT UP!_

_What? You know what I get like when I'm jealous!_

_Yeah, but everyone can control it._

_Not me. I'm not human._

_Then what are you?_

_A vampire._

_Yeah, because vampires totally exist. You're just a normal, 17 year old human boy._

_ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT!_ I pounced on him. Just the way he said 'human' irked me beyond belief. Luckily, Ally, Sam and Trish left the room. I released my fangs, and Dez said "Awesome costume, Austin! But no one else is dressed up..."

"It. Is. Not. A. COSTUME!" I yelled.

"Relax. I was just messing with you," Dez said. I retracted my fangs and got off him.

"What happened in here?" Sam asked, walking into the practice room, where we were.

"Nothing!" Dez and I said simultaneously.

"I smell a vampire," Sam said.

"What are you? A monster hunter? Because those _totally _exist," I said sarcastically.

"Actually, yes I am," Sam said, walking out of the room.

"Is it _that _noticeable? Do I have a certain scent that automatically says 'I'm a vampire'?" I asked Dez when Sam left the room.

"No. It's not noticeable. Don't worry about it. He's probably just messing with you," Dez said.

"What if he's not?" I asked.

* * *

**Thank God for the Copy-Paste feature. Next chapter should be up tomorrow. I get off school on Rocky's birthday! AKA All Saints Day. But I like the first thing better.**

**I'm being a vampire for Halloween and my costume is epic.**

**I'm going to a concert in two days! Obviously, it's an R5 concert. My parents are driving me to NJ from where I live in NY.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Austin's POV:**

Dez looked at me, shocked.

"I don't think he's lying, Dez. You didn't know vampires existed until I showed my fangs," I said.

"Huh?" a voice asked. I turned my head around slowly. Trish.

"Sam's a monster hunter and I am a vampire," I said.

"Really, Austin? _Really_?" Trish asked.

"Why would he lie?" Dez asked.

"Because he would. I know him," Trish said.

"Well, I've known him since kindergarten. And you only met him two years ago," Dez said.

"And how would I know _you _aren't in on this plan?" Trish asked/

"Because this," I released my fangs.

"They're fake," Trish said.

"OK, then. This?" I pulled down my shirt sleeve to reveal my bite marks.

"Fake," Trish sang.

"This?" I took out my color contacts and made my eyes turn red from their normal hazel color.

"O-oh. OK. I-I'm totally creeped o-o-out now," Trish said.

"And Sam's a monster hunter. He hunts werewolves, witches, ghosts, trolls, warlocks, nixes, banshees, goblins, any ones you can think of. And his next target? Me and my family," I said.

"Wait-your whole family is _all _vampires?" Trish asked.

"Yes," I said.

"How come I never noticed?" Dez asked.

"Same reason you didn't notice I was a vampire for twelve years until I told you today," I answered.

"I knew it!" Sam said. He was standing at the door.

"Sam. I'm not a vampire. We were just practicing lines. Dez's Halloween presentation is tomorrow," I covered.

"Sounded pretty real to me," Sam said.

"Thanks. That's really nice to hear. Considering I'm an actor and all," I said.

"COME ON SAM! LET'S GET TO ILLUSIONS!" Ally yelled from downstairs.

"COMING!" Sam yelled back and went downstairs.

"The magic cafe? That's where I took Ally for our first date," I said.

"Austin, your eyes are still red," Trish said.

"Oh, right," I went into the bathroom and put my hazel contacts in.

**Ally's POV:**

"Come on, Sam," I said and Sam led me out.

"The last time I went here, I was applying for a job," Sam said.

"Austin and I went on our first date here. It didn't end well," I said.

Sam had dirty blond hair and brown eyes that made your insides melt. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie, jeans and black Converse. He resembled Austin in so many ways. And not just in looks. He loved music and was in his junior year of high school. Same as me and Austin.

"I'll have the Wizard's Special and the lady'll have…what do you want, Ally?" Sam asked.

"Seafood salad," I answered.

We ate our food and after that, Sam leaned in and kissed me. To be completely honest, I didn't like it. I kept thinking of Austin the whole night.

And it was in that moment that I realized: I was still in love with Austin.


End file.
